


Something Between Us

by littleartemis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’d entered this arrangement, Hook had fully expected things to be—interesting. For the crocodile to test just how far the pirate would let him push him, but gods he did not expect to enjoy it this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Between Us

When they’d entered this arrangement, Hook had fully expected things to be— _interesting_. For the crocodile to test just how far the pirate would let him push him, but gods he did not expect to enjoy it this much. 

Apparently when he’d come into the shop the other was already in a mood. He’d been standing with his back to the backroom, facing the glass counter when the other appeared. Hook didn’t have a chance to react, finding a tie around his neck, pulled taught as the dark one hauled him back flush against the smaller mans form. 

“Croc—” the low growl started, stopped only when the tie around his throat was pulled tighter, making it difficult for him to breathe. It didn’t help that he was getting increasingly harder, and he was sure the other man knew. He knew and he was  _enjoying_  this. 

“Nice to see you,  _Hook_.” His moniker was punctuated by a click of the dark one’s tongue, and the man tugging him roughly so the pirate was bending backwards. “You’re late.” 

He couldn’t deny that, something had come up and he had no time to warn the other man of this. But he was given no room to plead his case feeling Rumplestiltskin’s free hand smooth over one leather clad leg. Hot breath ghosted over his neck and ear making him shudder. 

The other was  _definitely_  in a mood.

“Perhaps I should punish you for this slight, though I’ve a feeling any punishment given would be enjoyable for you, wouldn’t it?” Nimble fingers worked open the fly to Killian’s trousers and he had to bite back a groan. Especially as the other began to stroke and tease his hardness, laughing breathlessly against the pirates neck. “I’m not surprised a whore like you would go out with no underwear. Were you expecting something, Captain?” 

Gritting his teeth, he wriggled a little, trying in vain to pull himself from the others hold. In truth, if he truly didn’t want this he could end it right there with one word, with one gesture. This was an  _arrangement_  after all. He just loathed how the other could get under his skin like this. 

How he made the pirate want him. 

“You know what I was expecting—” he breathed out, words caught on his tongue as his eyes closed, head thrown back, feeling calloused fingers wrap around his cock stroking it slowly. All he could do was rock his hips into it, feeling helpless, and the worst part was that he enjoyed the helpless feeling. 

“That I do, but I do so love enjoying  _you_  say it.” 

He hated those words, swallowing hard as fingers tried to grasp at the cloth around his throat. His chest heaved, feeling Rumplestiltskin settle himself against the pirates backside, feeling how hard the other man was. What was worse, he knew that the other would not do a thing until Killian admitted just what he wanted. “ _You_. I was expecting—” words died on his lips as one tug of his cock had him seeing stars. “I was expecting you to fuck me.” 

“Such  _language_. Then again, I did know you were a naughty boy who needed disciplining before I took you on as my pet, didn’t I, hmm?” He sounded so smug, and Killian wanted to knock that out of him. “Need someone to put you in your place.” The hand was pulled from his trousers, and the dark one tsk’d as Killian made a sound of protest. 

One which quickly died as he felt his pants being pushed down to his knees, the other mans hand smoothing over one bared ass cheek. “Needed someone to teach you proper manners.” And then the slap came and Killian jerked in the others hold, biting back a moan.

He was close to coming by the end of it, hating himself and the dark one for putting him in this state. For making him feel like some wanton  _whore_. The others name was on his lips as he breathed hard, the grip on the tie slackening for just a moment. 

His arse hurt, and he felt a little humiliated, but at least it was lessened by the feel of cool fingers pressed against his entrance. The pirates hips rocked back into the touch, grunting as the tie around his throat tightened in warning. Still, the fingers pressed in and he was stretched, preparing him for what he’d  _really_  come here for. 

A moan left him, and he didn’t care how much of a  _whore_  it made him sound, so happy to finally have the others cock inside of him when it pressed in. That hand was back around his own neglected length, stroking it slow and steady as the croc pulled the tie about his neck tight. Pulling the pirate back so his back was arched and the air was being pulled from his lungs. 

Killian’s nails scraped at his throat, trying to grasp at the fabric, his brace resting on the glass counter. Gods, anyone could come in and see them like this, see how he was whoring himself out to the man he  _hated_. 

“It shouldn’t surprise me how much you  _enjoy this_.” Came the breath against his ear and he had to suppress a whimper at those words. “You can be such a whore, pirate. A whore for my cock at that. Perhaps that’s why you seem to enjoy the company of them, hmm?” 

He tried to swallow but the tie prevented that, leaving him to hang his head, cock staining the glass with his pre-come. 

## “Rumplestiltskin!” 

The shout made him tense, knowing it was not his own voice, but he didn’t dare to look up. To the door which had slammed open. Because he knew what—or rather,  _who_ —was there and gods, he was sure Gold was enjoying his humiliation. 

Shaking fingers still tried to slip between skin and fabric, keeping his head bent as he stared at the contents beneath him, feeling the other mans cock  _twitch_  inside of him. He  _was_ getting off on this, the bastard. 

“David, Mary Margaret, as you can see I am busy—” his voice was all too  _ **cheery**_  for the situation at hand and if he could, Killian would have cursed him. Especially as he knew the pair were staring at them—at  _him_. “So unless it is of grave importance, I’m sure this can wait until I am done.”

“I—oh _!_ —Yes!” Their retreat was as hasty as their arrival, and he could feel tears in his eyes, closing them tight as he his arm shook. 

Lips kissed along his jaw, the hand that had been stroking him moving to brush a thumb over his lips. An almost believable display of comfort, even as he felt the pace pick up once more, the dark one thrusting inside of him. 

“Shh, seeing you like this is only something for  _my_  eyes.” As if that would make things better. He knew well enough seeing him humiliated was something the other enjoyed. 

The hand was around his throat now, fingers and thumb grasping at his jaw as he turned the man to look him in the eye. He wanted to spit accusations at him, ask if he knew they were coming, demand to know if he  _got off_  on seeing him like that—

But before he could lips crashed against his own, and the pace grew more rough. More desperate. Because deep down he knew the other was right, this was something sick and wholly between them, something they only shared with one another. 

Even as nails dug into his skin and he could feel as the other stilled, spilling inside of him. As the hand that held him in place moved to stroke him until the pirate came with a desperate sound against his crocodiles lips. Knowing there would be come stains on the glass counter to be cleaned later. Knowing he would be feeling the way the other had choked him with his own  _tie_  for nights to come. 

How the Charming’s wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes for days. 

But fuck, more so, he knew he’d be coming back for this soon. 


End file.
